Total Spies: Agents of Majestic - Episódio 1: O Teste
O Teste é o primeiro episódio de Total Spies: Agents of Majestic. Os vencedores do episódio foram Amanda Toledo, Park Sooyoung, Harry McAllister, Dean Garnier, Collier Parsons, Haley Adams, Zhou Jie, Genesis Winters, Kevin Scott, Emilly Rebecca Santana e Michal Peszko, e o eliminado foi Leonardo Alves. Sinopse A adicionar. Episódio Henry: OLAAA!!! Rose: Sejam todos bem-vindos ao primeiro episódio de Total Spies, eu sou Rose Mallibu. Henry: E eu sou Henry DeVonne. Vamos começar a receber os nossos participantes logo logo, mas antes vamos explicar como vai funcionar. LOCAL: Refeitório Rose: Aqui é o refeitório, onde os participantes podem comer coisas nojentas e estranhas enquanto conversam e brigam. LOCAL: Lado de fora Henry: Aqui é onde alguns dos desafios vão ocorrer. LOCAL: Quadro de Pontos Rose: Aqui temos o quadro de pontos, todos os desafios rendem aos participantes uma quantidade de pontos. Henry: Aqui no quadro tem uma linha vermelha, o participante que estiver abaixo dessa linha até o final do episódio será cortado do programa. Rose: Agora vamos começar a receber os participantes. LOCAL: Floresta Qualquer Henry: Aqui é a sede da Majestic, estamos aguardando o primeiro participante. Um caminhão chega e uma mulher negra é jogada para fora. Henry: E aí está ela, Amanda Toledo. Amanda: ISSO É RACISMO!!! 320px|center|thumb|— Sabe, eu achando que ia ser bem tratada e tals, mas aí o cara me joga pra fora. Sério? Rose: Err... Oi, Amanda. Amanda: Oie! Henry: Preparada? Amanda: Eu ja nasci preparada né meu anjo. 320px|center|thumb|— Os outros participantes já podem pegar o lenço pra quando forem eliminados. Rose: Pode aguardar aqui. Uma carreta cheia de galinhas chega e duas mulheres caem. Rose: Genesis, Joy! Genesis: Essa viagem doeu muito! 320px|center|thumb|— Achei que íamos ser tratados como deuses nesse reality. Joy: OI GALERA!!! 320px|left|thumb|— Gente eu tipo, acho super legal fazer parte de um reality da SBBC, tomara que eu ganhe. 320px|right|thumb|— Coitada. 320px|center|thumb|— A gente vai poder ver o confessionário dos outros? Gritos são ouvidos e um homem e uma mulher aparecem correndo. Henry: E aí estão Haley e Kevin. Kevin: Não é muito inteligente gravar um reality aqui. Haley: Tenho certeza de que era um urso. 320px|left|thumb|— A gente podia ter morrido!! 320px|right|thumb|— O processo vem. Rose: Sinto muito por isso. Henry: É é é, agora fica aqui que tem mais gente. 320px|center|thumb|— Se esse cara for igual a Karol daquele outro reality eu vou surtar. Uma limusine aparece. Rose: Esse deve ser o Collier. Collier: Pai eu não quero!!! Pai: Vai participar sim, você só fica em casa dormindo o dia todo. Collier: MAS EU GOSTO DISSO! Collier é jogado para fora da limusine. 320px|left|thumb|— Qual é a do urso de pelúcia? 320px|right|thumb|— Eu não saio de casa sem meu Monokuma. Henry: Tem alguém vindo ali? Rose: É a Zhou. Zhou: E aí galera. 320px|center|thumb|— Eu acho que eu tenho grandes chances de vencer esse reality. Collier: Calma... Se é uma agência secreta... Por que estão fazendo um reality? 320px|center|thumb|— Acho que essa é a ironia do negócio. Henry: Ui, quem é aquele correndo? Rose: Leonardo. Leonardo: Oi. 320px|center|thumb|— Eu só vim aqui pra ficar mais bombadão do que eu ja sou. *Leonardo começa a beijar seus músculos* Henry: É hoje que eu perco o cabaço. Rose: Henry! Henry: Ah tá é reality Family Friendly. 320px|center|thumb|— ???? Henry: Puta merda não para de chegar gente. Um caminhão passa e deixa o resto dos participantes. Rose: Emily, Dean e Harry! Bem-vindos! Emily: Você ta achando que é quem pra trazer a gente nesse caminhão?? Harry: Pois é. 320px|left|thumb|— Achei isso muito racista. 320px|right|thumb|— Racismo reverso não existe. 320px|center|thumb|— Existe sim. Henry: Cala a boca todo mundo. Dean: Oi. Henry: Pronto, todo mundo teve fala, vamo começar. 320px|left|thumb|— Eu não posso ser planta. 320px|right|thumb|— Mas vai, coitado. DEAN Eu não posso ser planta. JOY Mas vai, coitado. LOCAL: Lado de fora Rose: Aqui, vamos começar o programa com o nosso primeiro desafio, que vai testar suas habilidades: Inteligência, Força e Velocidade. 320px|left|thumb|— Já venci. 320px|right|thumb|— Acho que eu consigo na velocidade, minha preocupação é a força. Henry: Vamos começar com uma corrida de obstáculos, obviamente. O circuito era coberto de lama, havia alguns arames farpados e pneus sendo lançados por FIGURANTES. 320px|left|thumb|— Sei que posso vencer. 320px|right|thumb|— Uma corrida? Isso é fácil. 320px|center|thumb|— ...Eu não tenho nada pra falar. Rose: Em seus lugares! Preparar... JÁ!!! Rose balança uma bandeira e os participantes começam a correr, logo na primeira parte, Collier e Kevin escorregam na lama, fazendo com que Joy tropeçasse e caísse também. 320px|center|thumb|— VOCÊ TA ME ZOANDO???? Joy e Kevin não conseguem se levantar de imediato, mas Collier conseguiu, mesmo com seu ursinho sujo de lama o garoto continuou a correr. 320px|left|thumb|— Eu não vou perder por um garoto mimado. 320px|right|thumb|— Nem eu. Kevin se levanta e ajuda Joy, os dois começam a correr juntos. Na área de arames farpados, Amanda consegue passar facilmente, seguida de Harry, Haley, Dean, Kevin, Michal, Zhoe e Genesis. Joy acaba prendendo o cabelo nos arames farpados mas consegue se soltar facilmente e voltar para a corrida. Emily e Collier prendem a roupa no arame. Collier consegue se soltar enquanto Emily tem dificuldades. Leonardo arranha seus bíceps, mas consegue passar. 320px|left|thumb|— EU NÃO POSSO PERDER. 320px|right|thumb|— Eu machuquei meu filhinho... Você machucou?? *Leonardo começa a beijar seus músculos*. Depois de um tempo, Emily consegue se soltar e alcançar os outros participantes. Henry: Ai vem a melhor parte. Rose: Figurantes jogando Pneus. 320px|center|thumb|— Eu sou muito bom em desviar. Harry corre confiante até que um figurante joga um pneu em seu olho, derrubando ele no chão. Henry: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 320px|center|thumb|— CARALHO EU VOU PROCESSAR AQUELE FIGURANTE! Dean e Haley também são acertados no rosto e derrubados no chão. Zhoe começa desviando muito bem, até que um pneu acerta seu peito, jogando ela em cima de Emily. Emily: SAI DE CIMA!!! Zhoe: Sai VOCÊ!! Zhoe se levanta e ajuda Emily, as duas continuam a correr, seguidas de Haley e Dean. Harry ainda não se levantou. Rose: Chamamos uma ambulância? Henry: Amore a gente não tem grana pra ambulância de mata, a poc só ta fazendo a dramatica. Harry se levanta, mas não consegue alcançar facilmente os outros participantes. LOCAL: Linha de chegada Henry: Já estou vendo eles chegando. Rose: Como chegamos aqui tão rapido? Henry: Nem sei miga. Rose: OLHA LÁ, QUEM VENCEU FOI... RANKING DO DESAFIO DE VELOCIDADE: # Amanda +5 # Haley +5 # Genesis +5 # Joy +4 # Zhoe +4 # Dean +4 # Kevin +4 # Collier +4 # Leonardo +4 # Emily +3 # Michal +2 # Harry +1 320px|center|thumb|— SE FODER, EU VOU QUEBRAR AQUELE FIGURANTE!!!! Henry: Meus parabéns Amanda, você ganhou o desafio de velocidade. 320px|center|thumb|— Era de se esperar né. LOCAL: Lado de Fora de novo Dean: Ue cade os negócio da corrida? Henry: Ai amore se preocupa não, agora temos o desafio de força. Rose: Vamos formar duplas. Henry: É vale tudo, então quando o que estiver perdendo não aguentar mais grita Tchakalacalagaharabum. Ok? Todos: Que? Henry: Ok então. Rose: As duplas são: Amanda vs Joy, Leonardo vs Harry, Dean vs Kevin, Collier vs Michal, Haley vs Genesis e Emily vs Zhoe. Henry: VAMO COMEÇAR!!!! AMANDA VS JOY! Amanda: Preparada? Joy: Cai dentro. 320px|left|thumb|— Olha, vou confessar que falei aquilo morrendo de medo, eu sou magricela, a Amanda me quebra. 320px|right|thumb|— Gente eu não sei lutar... Como nenhuma das duas sabiam lutar muito bem, elas começam a dar tapinhas até que... JOY dá um soco na cara de Amanda, derrubando ela no chão. Amanda: MEU NARIZ!!!! Joy: Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa. Henry: Ó porra continua. Amanda: Tchasksjsn sla oq. Henry: Aff vocês são chatos demaaaaais. LEONARDO VS HARRY 320px|center|thumb|— Posso dizer que sou bem forte e posso muito bem acabar com a raça daquele magricela. Para a surpresa de todos, Harry chuta a canela de Leonardo, derrubando ele no chão, e Leonardo começa a chorar. Leonardo: Tchakalacalagaharabum!!!! Harry: Porra ele lembrou???? DEAN VS KEVIN Não foi uma luta demorada, DEAN derrubou Kevin em menos de um minuto. 320px|center|thumb|— Foi fácil. COLLIER VS Michal Collier aperta a mão de Michal que começa a rir. 320px|center|thumb|— Vou colocar esse mimado no lugar dele. Michal: Tira esse urso daqui. Michal pega o urso da mão de Collier e joga na lama. Collier olha para o urso e depois para Michal enfurecido. Collier pula em Michal e começa a chutar sua barriga. Michal: Não...con...consigo...ffffalar... Tchakalaca...bum... Rose: TIRA ELE DE CIMA DO MICHAL! Henry: Aqui, Collier, toma seu urso... Collier solta Michal e pega o urso. 320px|center|thumb|— Ninguém pega MEU monokuma. HALEY vs GENESIS Haley: Você quer fazer isso? Genesis: Não... Mas precisamos, né... As duas começam a dar tapinhas fracos até que Haley acaba dando um tapa forte demais, deixando uma marca de mão no rosto de Genesis. Genesis: AI!!!! Nossa, não quero mais, Tchakalacalagaharabum. 320px|center|thumb|— Foi sem querer... EMILY VS ZHOE 320px|left|thumb|— Essa não é a garota trans? 320px|right|thumb|— Sim, isso não me da poderes de homem, eu sou fraca. Zhoe não espera um segundo e derruba Emily no chão com seus golpes dr Kung Fu. Henry: Muito bem, acabou o desafio de força. RANKING DO DESAFIO DE FORÇA: # JOY +10 # HARRY +10 # DEAN +10 # COLLIER +10 # HALEY +10 # ZHOE +10 # Resto: +0 Henry: Agora vamos para o nosso ultimo desafio: Inteligência. 320px|center|thumb|— ...O que ele falou? LOCAL: Área dos computadores Henry: Vocês vão tentar hackear o sistema da SBBC sem serem descobertos. Podem começar. Amanda é a primeira, ela consegue hackear rapidamente o sistema. Haley vem logo em seguida, ela começa indo bem mas acaba sendo descoberta pelo Karol-Anti-Hack. Karol-Anti-Hack: KKKKKKKKKKKK SE FODEU OTARIX. Chega a vez de Genesis que mantém a calma todo segundo. Ela consegue hackear com sucesso. Joy consegue rapidamente hackear o sistema sem nenhum problema, assim como Kevin, Emily e Michal. 320px|center|thumb|— Nunca vi desafio mais simples. Harry e Collier não conseguem hackear e ficam furiosos. Leonardo e Dean hackeiam com sucesso o sistema. Rose: Acabou! RANKING DO DESAFIO DE INTELIGÊNCIA # Joy +10 # Genesis +10 # Kevin +10 # Emily +10 # Michal +10 # Leonardo +10 # Dean +10 # Amanda +10 # Resto: +0 Henry: Ok pessoal, vamos ver como está o placar, quem estiver abaixo da linha vermelha estará sujeito a eliminação. RANKING DO EPISÓDIO 1: # Joy - 24 # Dean - 24 # Zhoe - 24 # Amanda -15 # Haley - 15 # Genesis - 15 # Kevin - 14 # Collier - 14 # Emily - 13 # Michal - 12 # Harry - 11 ---- * Leonardo - 4 Rose: Abaixo da linha temos o que se saiu pior nos desafios. Sinto muito, Leonardo, mas você vai para casa hoje. Leonardo: O QUE????? Henry: NAAAAAAAAAAAAO DEIXA ELE FICAR, É SO ELE NÃO PARTICIPAR DOS DESAFIOS. Rose: Ok eu acho. Henry: Oba. 320px|left|thumb|— EU AINDA TO NO JOGO PORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 320px|right|thumb|— Era de se esperar. 320px|left|thumb|— Tomara que eu continue. 320px|right|thumb|— QUE MERDA EU SÓ QUERO IR PRA CASA. Rose: Obrigado a todos que assistiram ao primeiro episódio de Total Spies. Henry: Fiquem ligados, pois semana que vem tem muitos mais... Agora eu vou resolver um assunto particular. Vamos Leonardo. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Total Spies: Agents of Majestic